A Legendary Saiyan War
by Vocem Laurus
Summary: When Planet Vegeta is being terrorized by a powerful warrior, all hope seems lost for the Royal Family. With Prince Vegeta imprisoned and his wife Princess Elaine presumably dead, who is left to defend the honor of the strongest race in the universe?
1. Chapter 1 - A Change Of Heart

Chapter I - A change of heart

As I put my hand against my head, I noticed how much it was pounding.

I felt horrible, but couldn't help but pick up the smell of smoking fish.

I tried to get up, but my body was way to heavy to lift. After a brave try to recall what had happened to me, I gave up and finally opened my eyes.

As I suspected, I was lying on sand, close to the sea while it's waves nearly reached me.

Next to me was a man cooking the fish I smelled.

I could only see his contours though, because he was covered in smoke.

The first thing I noticed about him was his spiky hair. It was black and pointing in all directions.

'Damn it!'

The man swore a few more times and threw something away. Maybe he had burned his fish.

I felt like he was about to turn around, and since I didn't know who I was dealing with, I pretended to still be unconscious.

'I can't believe I had to travel two weeks through space for this.'

Was he an alien? If so, maybe I was an alien too. Perhaps he knew what had happened to me.

My curiosity overcame my fear and I opened my eyes.

'Good morning.'

'It's already afternoon.'

Sigh, he's a hard ass.

'Who are you, and what happened?'

I gave it another try to get up, but it was no go. The man had already turned back to his fish, leaving me with questions. At least he didn't burn it.

'I found you, that's all I know.'

It was hard hearing him over the sound of the waves.

The wind blew away most of the smoke, and for the first time I could see the man clearly.

He was wearing a green and blue armor, including a furry brown belt, with warrior's boots. A red headband peeked through the wild black spikes.

'Where did you find me?'

It couldn't be all he knew, surely he had to have other information.

'Right here. Are you done talking?'

'One more thing, what's your name?'

His voice was cold. Filled with anger and mostly regret, I could hear it. Why, I didn't know.

'It's Bardock. Now leave me alone.'

A few days later I got the feeling in my body back. Finally I could get up.

As for recalling who I was however, there was still nothing. Even my name didn't come to mind.

Bardock didn't seem to care that I could finally stand up.

All he had done for these past couple of days was sparring, eating and sleeping.

If he even looked at me, it was filled with that feeling again. The anger and the regret, but also a sense of sadness and defeat.

I didn't know exactly what it was, but somehow I felt bad for him.

'Thanks for saving me.'

Bardock looked at me when I said it, surprised this time.

'Don't thank me, really.'

'Why are you still here?'

Again, he was surprised.

'Because I have to.'

'Why?'

As he regained his attitude, Bardock stood up and walked up to me. It felt frightening, as if It had happened before.

'Because I said so. Now sit down and shut up.'

He sounded like he was seriously threatening me.

I wanted to sit down and shut up, but my body had something else in mind.

The words left my mouth before I realized it.

'Why are you being such an asshole?'

A change in his eyes told me that I had asked a wrong question.

In those few days I had never seen Bardock happy, but I also had not seen him as angry as he was now. Like he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

'Get out of my sight, now.'

'Why? How am I supposed to think differently of you when you don't speak to me and don't care how I'm doing. If you didn't care, you shouldn't have rescued me.'

I didn't have the guts to let him speak again, and wanted to walk away quickly when Bardock suddenly grabbed my pulse. I felt my heart beating and I knew Bardock could hear it.

'Listen. I actually have to keep my distance from you, or my whole mission has been for nothing.'

That even made less sense, but it confirmed one thing.

Bardock knew more about what happened than he said he did.

'What are you talking about?'

Bardock sighed and shook his head.

As if he tried to convince himself not to tell me.

'I can't. You would be better off if you didn't know. Let's just keep it at that.'

'No, let's not just keep it at that! You know something, and it's either about me or about my situation, so tell me. I really want to know.'

Again he sighed. His hand held mine, firmly, up until the point it really hurt.

'I... I'm a bad man and I should be killed right on the spot.'

As Bardock fell on his knees, he buried face in his hands.

With my arm around him, I tried to comfort him.

That was it, he broke down.

'I'm so sorry, Princess. I'm so sorry.'

'Princess? What do you mean?'

I tried to hide how shocked I was, but it was no good.

'Princess Elaine. Married to Prince Vegeta an heir of the throne of Planet Vegeta.

A very powerful warrior and his minions took over our planet and rule it up till this day.

They offered a lot of money to the common Saiyan warriors to capture the Royal Family.

I was one of the traitors who took the offer.'

They already killed King Vegeta, and they threw the Prince and yourself in prison.

I was ordered to bring you here and kill you.

We were here when I almost beat you to death, but at the last moment, I couldn't.

I'm so sorry Your Highness.'

I wanted to say something, I really did. I just didn't know where to begin.

I was a princess, I was married and my kingdom was being terrorized as we stood here.

Most importantly, if Bardock hadn't had a change of heart, I would have been dead.

'It took two weeks right?'

'Wh.. What did?'

'Your journey to this planet. You said it took you two weeks.'

'Uh.. Yeah, that's right. So?'

'So? We're going back! We're going to save my kingdom and my husband.'

As I noticed Bardock wasn't sure, I tried to take his doubt away by pulling him up.

'You can change you mind later, but for now we are going to Planet Vegeta.'

The only thing I heard was Bardock muttering.

'Yes Your Highness.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Week Travel

It didn't take long to get to the spaceship we apperantly came with. I sat alone in a small room, with only a bed. We had been flying for almost a week now, and I started to get more worried.  
I didn't even know what my powers were, if I even had powers. I practically knew nothing about the kingdom I was going to protect.  
For days I had wondered what my husband would be like, but I had been too afraid to talk to Bardock. He had probably been through a lot, and I had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

'Here, eat up.'

Bardock looked sleepy when I put the plate in front of him. He didn't look at me and ate facing the other way.

'What's wrong?'

He sighed.

'I feel so much shame. I can't face the others or you, Your Highness.'

I had a feeling he felt like this, but up until now I wasn't sure. Poor guy, he has already been through so much I think.

'Please, call me Elaine. Don't feel ashamed, everyone has made a stuipid mistake in their lives. If you realy felt that bad, you would do anything to turn things around, wouldn't you?'

My arm on his shoulder seemed to scare him off, more than comforting him. No answer.

'Can you tell me something about our race?'

Bardock still didn't look at me, his pride must be important to him.

'We saiyans are a race of born warriors. We seek planets that we clean of any opposing creatures. Then we sell those planets to those who pay the highest price.  
You are our princess, Elaine. Otherwise knows as Princess Yami, which means darkness. Our prince, and now king, is Vegeta.'

I couldn't help but to interupt him.

'What's he like?'

'Prince Vegeta? I don't know.'

'But.. You must have had a conversation with him or something. I mean, what's his image?'

'I don't know. Now please leave me alone and let me fly this thing.'

This was unbelivable! He was hiding something, I knew it. If my husband was a prince, everyone had to know him and have an opinion about him. Was it something bad? This feeling was terrible. I knew so little, way to little to decide which side I was on. Maybe saiyans ware bad creatures, feared all over the galaxy. I didn't want to be a part of that.  
Lost in thought I wandered around the ship. Besides my tiny room there was a bigger one to the left. I wondered if that was Bardock's room.  
As I searched the room for clues about my home, I heard a lot of sounds coming from behind. My breathing stopped, and I was too afraid to turn around. After two seconds I gatherd the courage. No Bardock.  
I noticed a small book under the bed. It looked like it had been there for a few years. With my heartbeat still rising, I opened it. It was an album with pictures of a boy. He looked nothing like Bardock, with long hair almost reaching the ground. From his baby years till his teenage years, I wondered who it was.  
There was another boy who was in a lot of childhood photo's. His hair stood up in one long swirly spike. His eyes had something untrustworthy over them. Those eyes gave me a warm feeling and goosebumps at the same time.

'What did your hair look like when you were a kid?'

Bardock frowned, hearing that question.

'Same as it does now. Why do you ask?'

'Nevermind.'

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was hoping Bardock wouldn't put the pieces together. Unfortunetaly, I had been to forward, and he was on to me.

'You peeked at my photos, didn't you?'

A sudden wave of guilt came over me. Did I cross a line again? I hated the fact that I couldn't remember anything.

'I'm sorry, but I need to know, who are-'

'I'm not going to answer that. Now buckle up, we're landing.'

'It hasn't been two weeks yet.'

'I know, but we need to do something. We need another party member.'


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Generation

'What is all this?'

We were standing in front of a field op little tents. Bardock put his hands around his mouth and started to scream.

'For those who want to stop Broly, we're going to invade the palace. I'm with  
Princess Elaine!'

Right after my name was called, every tent openend and Saiyans came out. About fifty of them were standing in front of us. One of them walked up to Bardock, and as he did, I recogniced him. He was the boy in the pictures, the one with the long spikey hair.

'Father, how dare you show your face here, you traitor!'

I saw Bardock flinch. These guys must be the rebels, and this guy was his son.

'Listen, Raditz.. I-'

'Save it, I don't care. Leave imediatly.'

I felt bad for Bardock, he had changed, right?

'Wait. Raditz is it? Please don't hold a grudge against Bardock, he's gonna help us to bring Broly down, we need him.'

Bardock looked at me and gasped.

'Your Highness...'

As for Raditz, he went down on one knee and looked up to me.

'Your Highness, I ask of you, send him away. He tried to kill you..'

'But he didn't, he couldn't. I know he has helped Broly for a while, but we really wants to bring him down as much as we do. I've lost all of my memories except for what Bardock told me. If he hadn't we would've never come here. And believe me, he loves you as a father, he really does.'  
Raditz looked at me, his jaw dropped.

'Yes, Your Highness.'

We were sitting in front of the tents, everyone was eating. A fire kept me warm. Bardock and Raditz were briefing some people and answering questions about the invasion. It had bothered me that neither of them had begun about how we were gonna rescure my husband. My curiosity hadn't dropped about him, and I wanted to find him as soon as possible.

'What about Vegeta?'

Bardock looked shocked, and Raditz started to laugh.

'Yeah, what about that asshole? I hope being Broly's bitch has brought him death, it would make things a lot easier for us. Fucking swirl-head'

Bardock smacked Raditz on the back of the head. I felt my heart drop. Siwrly hair... The second boy in the picture, he was Vegeta! Bardock did know him, I knew it.

'Weak Bardock, very weak.'

I got up and walked away.

'Your Highness, what are you-'

'Beat it, Bardock. I'm going to get my husband back.'

Suddenly Raditz got up.

'Your Highness, why would you want to do that? Don't you remember what he did to you?'

This time I froze. I didn't know, but I wanted to. I needed to, in order to bring Broly down. Raditz stood beside me and went down on one knee again.

'Please, follow me Your Highness.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Bardock have been quiet about this? Not only was Vegeta a part of Broly's regime, he was also the one who had locked me up, his wife. According to Raditz, Vegeta wanted me dead, and so did Broly. Raditz and Vegeta had been friends when they were kids, but in his mid-twenty's, when Vegeta became a high army officer, they got into a huge fight.  
Bardock, being a loyal servant of the royal family, couldn't refuse Vegeta in his offer to join Broly. Raditz however, stated the rebellion.

'So why were you fighting in the first place?'

Raditz sighed and sat down. He clenched his fists as he started to speak.

'I- I can't tell you, Your Highness. But we can't save your husband. Not only would it cause for our planet to be destroyed, it would also mean the end of your life. Vegeta wants you dead, and Broly wants you captured for torture. You don't remember, but we do. Please trust us.'

Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain flowing through my chest. I fell on the ground, and heard Raditz screaming for help. Then everyting turned black.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Prince And His Princess

I couldn't get up because of the pain that was now flowing through my whole body. Bardock lifted me up and held me while a huge spaceship prepared it's landing.  
Raditz was screaming all kinds of things to the others while Bardock started to run. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but instead I screamed with pain. As we were getting further away from the ship, I started to feel better. It still hurt, but after a while, I could finally stand.

'Princess, are you alright?'

I nodded and sat down on a rock. My heart was pounding and I felt a bit weak.

'Listen, we've got to go. We need to go to Planet Vegeta now.'

'Who's ship was that?'

'Please, we need leave right this instant.'

I refused. I was sick of Bardock keeping things from me.

'Tell me!'

Bardock sighed and picked me up again.

'Vegeta is here, and we're taking off.'

We were standing in front of our ship. Bardock was still holding me, and I was still screaming at him.

'You idiot, let me go! I need to see him!'

Bardock had almost opened the door, when a cold voice interupted him. The pain in my chest was back, and I jumped out of Bardock's arms. While laying on the ground, I saw two white boots in front of me, followed by a deep blue suit.

'There you are, finally I found you. I'm here to rescue you from the rebels, my dear wife.'

No way, it was Vegeta standing in front of me. He- He was gorgeous. Black swirling hair, a beautiful face and eyes that pierced through my soul. I was still screaming with pain when Vegeta took the necklace I was wearing away. With that the pain suddenly stopped. I looked up to him, wondering about so many things.

'H- how did you know that?'

Vegeta helped me up and held me.

'The rebels had put this on you, right before they took you hostage. I'm so glad you're okay. Let's go home.'

Wait, what? This was a whole other side of the story I had been told. Was I on Vegeta's side? I didn't know. The feeling of uselessness came over me. It was awful, not knowing anything about what happened. How could I possibly figure out who to believe.

'So, what's the situation now then?'

Vegeta smiled. It was a weird smile, somewhat evil.

'We're going to take out every rebel there is, and then we're going to go back to the way things used to be. You and me, in love, ruling over our planet.'

I turned around and looked at Bardock. He.. He was clenching his fists, waiting for an opening. Was he going to attack him?

'Bardock, have you been lying to me?'

He look at me, troubled.

'Absolutaly not, princess. Vegeta is the one who had you imprisoned and as harsh as it may be, I'm just gonna say it. He wants you dead, and nothing more. Please, don't listen to him.'  
Vegeta interupted him.

'Elaine, come here. They've fed you nothing but lies, we should go.'

'I- I don't know.'

Suddenly, something had changed about Vegeta's presense. As if he had tried to hide some sort of evil aura, which was now showing. Yes, he had changed. His eyes were comepletly white, filled with rage. Like someone casted a spell over him.

'Listen, you stupid bitch. If you're not gonna come freely, I'm gonna take you away. I am the prince after all, so I can do what I want. And the only place I'm taking you, is hell.'

I felt how I got picked up, quickly rising from the ground. Bardock held me tight and put me up high, in a tree. He decended as fast as he had risen.

'Vegeta, even if you're a prince, there's no way we're letting you take this princess. We're gonna beat you and Broly, and there's not a fucking thing you can do about it.'

Vegeta was lauging, it suddenly sunk in that he really was an asshole who wanted me dead. That meant that Bardock had to be cenceer about saving me, why would he attack Vegeta if he wasn't?

'Do you really think a low-class runt can defeat me? You have no idea what you're up against, Bardock. It's a shame that you have chosen this side now.'

Bardock looked confident, they both did. That wasn't right. One of them was bluffing, but who?

'Why don't you just give up now, Bardock. You know a dog can never defeat it's master. And why should it? Without the master, the dog is worthless, you should know that.'

Bardock's aura was expanding, he was getting real pissed off.

'You asshole, how dare you say something like that. You-'

Vegeta interupted him.

'Oh, but it's true isn't it? You've been trying so hard to protect Elaine, but here we are, a small month since we had ordered the mission. You have failed, Bardock. You can never protect that bitch. I'm gonna take her away from you, and I'm gonna throw her in jail. Maybe I'll even rape her if Broly isn't first. And then, we're gonna kill her real slowly. After which, you'll be next. Except for the raping part of course.'

This was it, Bardock was fully charged and ready to go. I just hoped he would survive. Bardock screaming was the start of the battle.

'Vegeta, you're gonna die here and now! I'll make you pay!'


	5. Chapter 5 - Images From The Past

There I was, still up high in the tree. I wanted to help, I wanted to fight, but I didn't even know what my powers were, if only I knew how to summon them. Vegeta had shown he wasn't here for the right reasons, and Bardock was now defending me. When did things get so messy? Was it something that had been going on for years now, or had the war just begun? I couldn't help but feel that this was somehow my fault. Everyone seemed to want something from me. Whether it was Raditz, Bardock or Vegeta. They either wanted to me fight for them, or see me dead, like I was the root of all problems.  
I tried to think back about what had happened, and for a few seconds I actually saw something. I saw myself, standing in front of a throne, surrounded by guards. I couldn't see who was sitting on the throne, but I assumed it had to be Vegeta.

'You'll be given the death sentence for what you've done, now get out of my fucking sight.'

I saw myself screaming and wiggling, trying to break free from the guy who was holding me. A huge guy with greenish hair took me away. I heard myself spewing words of hate. I was pointing towards the guy with the greenish hair, while still trying to wiggle my way out of his massive arms.

'I swear, I'll kill you someday, Vegeta! He will try to take over this planet, and as time passes, you'll probably give in to him. I'll come back, and íll put a stop to everything once and for all. Just mark my words.'

'Galick Gun!'

A purple beam of light lit up our surrounding. I felt unbalanced as the tree was crushed from under me. I fell on the ground, and looked at the destruction before me. Every tree that was standing within a two mile radius had been obliterated. Bardock was still standing, though.

'Did you really think that would hit me? You must be out of your tiny mind! Flash Spirit!'

In the blink of an eye, Bardock was standing in front of Vegeta, giving him an elbow followed by a kick in the stomach. To top it of, a blue energy blast hit Vegeta in the face. I heard him screaming as he fell back. When the smoke finally cleared, he was lying on the ground. Bardock got back in position, ready to attack.  
I wanted to do something, I had to. Even though Vegeta seemed to be the bad guy of the story, I couldn't let him die like this, he was still my husband.  
Bardock's expression was filled with surprise as I spread my arms in front of him. He unclenched his fists and relaxed a little.

'Elaine, what are you doing, stay away from him!'

I slowly approached Vegeta.

'We can't let him die like this, he is still one of our kind, our race! I mean, he is your prince, doesn't that count for anything?'

I noticed how Bardock wanted to say something, but instead, he pushed me out of his way as a second purple wave nearly missed him.

'You scum! Your fight is with me, how dare you attack her!'

All I could hear was Vegeta laughing, hiding behind a curtain of smoke.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've improved, Bardock. Too bad your little power-up is nowhere near enough to beat me. Oh, and you were so close to rescuing this bitch, it's a shame you're gonna have to die here and now.'

Although Bardock was still standing, I could see blood dripping from his upper arm. Suddenly, I felt another presence. It distracted me so much, I didn't notice Vegeta standing in front of me. He picked me up and flew up high.

'Not so tough now, are you bitch? Last time we faced each other, you got me good, but this time victory will be mine. With your powers gone, there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me. So say goodbye to your precious servants, as I'm going to blast this whole planet to bits!'

Vegeta was starting another blast in the palm of his hand. This time it was blue though, instead of purple. I closed my eyes and tried to send all the energy I had to my own hand, attempting to form a similar bundle of energy. Within a second my hand got warmer and warmer, until a small green ball appeared. Maybe this was my only chance, I had to make it count.

'Big Bang At-'

Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, I had put my hand on his chest. I could see his eyes getting bigger, as he tried to send me to the ground. I held on tight though, while the ball in my hand got bigger.

'Take this!'

The blast hit Vegeta right in the chest. With that his attempt to blow up the planet had been thwarted. Because of the power of my blast, I reached the ground a lot sooner than I had expected. Lucky for me, Bardock had a better view on the whole situation and cleverly caught me.

'What were you thinking? Elaine, you need to leave this place, now!'

I shook my head, leaving Bardock's eyes filled with surprise again.

'I'm not going anywhere. He tried to kill all of you. I am your princess, and I'm going to make him pay for trying to hurt you!'

'There's no time for Royal pride. You're not strong enough, you need to leave! Just take the spaceship and-'

A rain of yellow energy balls were blocking the way towards the ship. When a few of them hit the ship, I realized that was our only way off this planet.

'You weren't gonna leave us, were you Elaine? Where would the fun in that be?'

Bardock jumped in front of me and started to run towards Vegeta.

'You trash! You're gonna die!'

'Bardock, wait!'

I looked around because I felt the presence again. As I saw Raditz and a few others quickly flying our way, I sighed relieved. Vegeta wanted to blast Bardock away, but got hit by a white beam instead. While looking up, I found that Raditz had been the one to fire.

'Prince Vegeta, I'm saying this once: Leave this planet immediately and never come back. If you'll do otherwise, we'll obliterate you.

Laughter. Evil laughter.

'Well well, look who it is. Long time no see, old friend. Say, what exactly do you think you can accomplish with five saiyans?'  
Raditz didn't do anything but snapping his fingers. Before I could blink, we were surrounded by all the rebels. About fifty of them securing me and Bardock and keeping Vegeta at a distance.

'Give it up Vegeta, you're outnumbered.'

Vegeta's eyes were again white with rage. Only this time I thought I sensed something familiar to defeat and sorrow.

'Mark my words, low-class scum, I'll be back and I'll kill all of you!'

With that, Vegeta quickly flew away. Only a few seconds later we saw the ship taking it's leave. This time we may have gotten away scot free, but I doubted if we'd be that lucky next time.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pieces Falling Into Place

**Author's Note - I'm trying to improve my writing style with this fanfiction, so I'd really appriciate any form of feedback. Thanks! Now, let's continue...**

'How are you feeling?'

I was standing in Raditz' room, casually looking around. I was hoping to find more sentimental possessions, like the photo book at Bardock's ship, but I couldn't do so. We were on our way to Planet Vegeta, ready to invade the palace. Raditz had divided the troops over five ships. Of course, he and Bardock were with me, along with a few other rebels. Their protectiveness gave me the feeling that I was important, that they cared for me. Nothing like how the man, who was supposed to give me that feeling, made me feel.  
When Vegeta had broken the ship Bardock and I came with, I was afraid that we'd never be able to leave, but fortunately, the rebels had a few ships of their own.  
Bardock's arm was healing, but was still a bit fragile. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, avoiding looking at me, as if he was still ashamed of himself.

'I'm fine.'

Slowly, I walked up to Bardock, noticing his shivers as I put my arm around him. Finally, he looked at me, his eyes full with surprise.

'I- I wanted to thank you for protecting me.'

A sad smile appeared on his face, but as soon as his eyes met mine again, it faded away.

'Don't thank me, thank Raditz. If he hadn´t-'

'I did thank Raditz, but I also want to thank you. If you hadn't been there, I'd probably be dead by now.'

Bardock shook his head, after which he stood up abruptly.

'You should talk to Raditz, I'll go get him.'

'I didn't know Saiyans took pictures.'

My fingers gently stroke the dust from the picture frame that was standing next to the bed. Bardock had been sitting in front of it, but with his absence, I could see the four men on the picture.  
It had been taken a couple of years ago, Raditz was still a boy. Next to him was Vegeta, giving a deadly look, probably to the photographer. Behind the two boys their fathers were posing proudly. Bardock had his hand resting on Raditz' shoulder. The other man, who was probably none other than King Vegeta, was looking suspiciously in the camera. Not showing any affection towards his son.

'We usually don't. This was an official meeting.'

Raditz walked up to me and sat on the same spot Bardock had sat on, at the edge of the bed.

'So then... Why does Bardock have a photo book?'

As Raditz shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

'My father has always been an odd one. But listen, I need to discuss something important with you.'

Now he had my undivided attention. Maybe I was finally going to be told something about my past, about my former life. My heart was beating faster, and my eyes were piercing through Raditz' soul. He sighed deeply.

'When we were kids, we hung out a lot together. You, me and Vegeta were feared all over the planet. The two of you had always been stronger than me, but neither that nor the few years of age difference couldn't stop us from rioting together. When we were teenagers, you were forced to be betrothed to Vegeta, and we spoke less and less. As soon as you got on the throne, you and Vegeta started to argue more. Not only did he abuse you mentally and physically, he also started to take it out on the people of his planet.  
You tried to stop him, but he almost killed you in a publicly announced fight between him and yourself. There was one person who you trusted, one person with whom you could talk about anything. Vegeta noticed, and that is why him and I got into a fight, because he thought you were cheating on him.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had thought about so many scenario's, but something as simple as this had never crossed my mind.

'So... It was you then? The guy I trusted everything with?'

Again, Raditz chuckled slightly, shaking his head and pointing towards the door.

'He's sitting right there. I haven't talked to you ever since you and Vegeta got into that fight, I only know what I heard from Bardock after that.'

His eyes shot fear as soon as they met mine, he knew what I was going to ask.

'So, did I cheat on him?'

A long silence made my heart beat even faster. I was still trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, but at least I had laid out all the edges. Now it was just a matter of filling in the blanks.

Bardock entering must have been a huge relief for Raditz. His shoulders relaxed for a second, but tensed up as soon as Bardock started to speak.

'We need you, there's a big problem.'

Raditz stood up and approached Bardock, engaging in his whispers. He nodded and left the room, leaving Bardock to close the door behind him. He walked up to me and looked me in my eyes.

'Listen to me, because this is very, very important.'

I nodded. I had already put Bardock in danger by ignoring his orders once, I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

'You're gonna stay here. Don't come out, whatever happens. Do you understand?'

Again, I nodded, a bit less convincing this time. Something was definitely going on, and a part of me wanted to know what. Asking Bardock any questions however was off the table, as he turned around and calmly returned to the main room of the ship.  
There were so much things bugging me, there were so many things that didn't make any sense. I had to find answers, and to do so, I had to meet Vegeta once again. And if the stories I had heard were true, I also had to defeat him once more, freeing the entire planet forever.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dangerous Dreams

I could hear Bardock speaking calmly to whoever it was he was having a conversation with.

'We know you have her, where is she?'

'As I told you before Turles, she's dead. The damage Vegeta inflicted upon her killed her on that planet where these guys resided. What the rest of the rebels doesn't know, is that I have Raditz.'

Maybe I couldn't see what was going on, but I could definitely hear it. Raditz was gibbering with a muffled voice, as if his mouth was covered with something. The sounds of him wiggling made it clear that Bardock had him tied down, unable to move or speak clearly.

'I'd like to get through, so I can deliver this traitor to Broly and Vegeta, are you done playing police men?'

The guy named Turles grunted for a few seconds, and although I couldn't see it, I was sure that Bardock gave him a sarcastic look right about now.

'First we need to check the ship, so get out of my way.'

A loud thud made me jump under the bed in no time. Bardock and Raditz had put so much effort in this little act, I wasn't going to be the one to blow it for them. I heard Bardock grunting as he apparently got up.

'Just make it quick and leave.'

I was glad I could finally relax again. According to Raditz, there were three points where we had to go through this check up. The planet we had resided was located in the south part of the galaxy. Planet Vegeta however, lay way up north. Between those two planets, there were three stops where the entire ship would be scoured.

'But who's security is that then?'

'Who do you think? Don't forget, Vegeta probably won't believe the fact that he killed you, and he will come look for you again. We were lucky Turles was so careless looking for you. The next two point will be harder, though.'

I sighed and looked down. Raditz noticed and I think he even tried to cheer me up.

'Oh yeah, before I forget. Bardock has a surprise for you, first thing in the morning. Please try to get some rest. We won't encounter the next stop for at least another two or three days.'

While I nodded, sleep overcame me. I yawned loudly and Raditz bowed down before saying goodnight. As soon as the door closed behind him, I feel asleep.

The room I saw myself standing in seemed as unknown as it seemed familiar. A huge mirror in front of me revealed the way I looked. Some sort of white kimono covered everything but my face, hands and feet. Handcuffs kept my hands from breaking free. My hair was as long and black as ever, only this time it hung loose instead of being tied together.  
Two men entered the room, while I was still staring in the mirror. One of them had a sad expression on his face, he looked as if he was about to commit suicide. His appearance was quite different from that from the other Saiyans I had been. He wasn't wearing an armor or anything, just a pair of wide white pants, covered with some sort of red cloth. Gold accessories were all over his body, and while he looked sad, he also gave me the feeling of him being very dangerous.  
My eyes got bigger as soon as I turned towards the second Saiyan. Bardock eyes were locked on mine with determination. I felt sick to my stomach as soon as I heard him speak.

'Your trial will begin now.'

The words left his mouth, cold as ice. The weird thing was, I saw myself smiling. Why was I smiling? Without saying something I followed the two. The two Saiyans and myself were walking through what seemed to be and endless hall. With my hands still shackled to one another I was trying to form a blast. Green energy formed a ball in my hands, and I aimed it at the guard with the golden accessories.

'You'll pay Broly. You will all pay!'

Within a few seconds I saw the entire hall lit up in green. After the smoke had finally cleared both guards were still standing. I saw myself falling on the ground, and Bardock picked me up while throwing me over his shoulder.

'Dumb brat.'

Broly grabbed my calf, which was dangling in behind Bardock, squeezing it so tight that blood dripped on the ground.  
It was him. He was the one who held me, the guy with the greenish hair. This was the Saiyan who was going to make everyone's lives miserable. I saw Bardock smacking Broly on the back of the head and he let go of my calf.

'Don't. We still don't know what Vegeta is gonna say, so don't kill her yet.'

Broly grunted and the two men went into another room.

'Princess Elaine, do you admit that you've committed adultery on none other than our prince?'

Now I saw myself kneeling in front of the throne again. Vegeta looked at me with hatred flowing through his eyes and a crooked smile appeared on his face. Bardock was standing on one side of the throne, and Broly was standing on the other. His black hair had already turned into the greenish tint I knew from my previous dream.

'I've never done such thing.'

Vegeta got up and walked up to me, kicking me while I was already down. What a cheap shot.

'Bitch! I know you're lying! I may not know who you've been cheating with, but I know for damn sure that you did!'

The crooked smile he was wearing some how rubbed of on me. I stood up, while being surrounded by dark green energy.

'If you kick me one more time, I swear I'll-'

Vegeta interrupted me as he sat down again. The green energy around me disappeared.

'I've heard enough. You'll be given the death sentence, for what you've done. Now get out of my fucking sight.'

As I heard him say it, I knew I had heard it before. Broly took me away and I screamed and wiggled again, repeating the words I had screamed in my other dream.

'I swear, I'll kill you someday, Vegeta! He will try to take over this planet, and as time passes, you'll probably join him. I'll come back, and I'll put a stop to everything once and for all. Just mark my words.'

A scream woke me up. It was when Bardock rushed into my room, that I understood it was me who had been screaming. The whole dream just seemed so real, as if it really happened. I thought about what Raditz had told me, about me cheating and a few more pieces fell in their place. What I wanted to know most was if I really had committed adultery and what my exact relationship with Bardock was...


	8. Chapter 8- Reaching For The Power Within

After my wild nightmare, Bardock had managed to calm me down. Although it had taken some time, I felt a bit better now. Still, I had been meaning to ask him about what had happened on planet Vegeta, but I was too afraid to drive him away. Bardock wasn't the type of guy to spill the beans like that, I had to talk to him when he was vulnerable. Unfortunately, I didn't know what his weak point was, nor did I know how to find it.  
We were only a day away from the next stop and I was wondering if getting through would be as easy as it had been at the first stop. As Raditz had told me, Vegeta would have probably found out that we were on our way to try and invade the palace. Maybe he was scared of us, or maybe he wasn't as smart as we thought and believed that I was killed because of injuries. Raditz entering the room made me happy. Yesterday he had told me that Bardock had a surprise for me, and I couldn't help but wonder what it could be.

'Are you feeling better after yesterday?'

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut about my dream. Both Bardock and Raditz were worried about me, and I didn't want to give them another reason to feel that way.

'Great. Listen, put this on and come to the main room.'

Again, I nodded. Raditz tossed a deep blue outfit on the bed and handed me a small white and gold armor. As he left quietly, I put it on with hesitation.  
The total picture made me look almost identical to Vegeta. The same armor and the same suit, it felt comforting. Did they want me to fight? Deep down I hoped they did, I couldn't wait for my powers to fully awaken again and to wipe the floor with Vegeta. My mind was made up, I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone anymore. He may be my husband and he may be the prince of his planet, but what he had done was unforgivable and he should be punished for it. Besides, if the events in my dream had really occurred, he didn't care for me anyway.  
As I looked in the mirror while twisting and turning, my thoughts went out to Broly. He had looked so sad in my dream, as if he was a broken man. If I recalled correctly, Broly was also the one with the greenish hair, taking me away from Vegeta. Were there two saiyans named Broly or was he one and the same? And if he was, why the sudden hair change? All the saiyans I had seen so far all had black hair, what was so different about him? There were still so many questions and so few answers. I had to get back to getting those pieces in their right place, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to fight to the fullest, I had to know what I was fighting for exactly.

'Listen, we've created a program that will help you to use your abilities the best way you can.'

Bardock and I were standing in a huge white room. Raditz resided behind a big window, occupying himself with the technical side of the story.

'Raditz will change the environment and create some Saiyan enemies for you. Please note that even though your surroundings will be artificial, they're still real. If trees appear, you can climb them and get smashed against them, do you understand?'

I nodded determined and took my position.

'Good luck, you'll be alright. If everything goes according to plan, you'll have at least half of you power back before we reach the second stop.'

As soon as Bardock showed up next to Raditz, behind the window, fear overcame me. I didn't exactly know how to fight, let alone awakening my powers. As soon as I heard a beep, a guy appeared before me. He looked a lot like Bardock, only his skin was a bit darker and his armor was blueish.

'If you bow down before me and apologize, I might let you join me.'

His voice was creaky, clearly giving away that he was but a mere hologram. I was fascinated with the technology on this ship, how did they manage to project a Saiyan so anatomically correct? While lost in thought about the Saiyan, I didn't notice the beep sounded a second time. As soon as it did, the Saiyan flew up to me, kicking me in my stomach. I fell back and felt sick, Bardock had been right, this was no ordinary hologram.

'Damn it! Okay, now it's on!'

I gathered some energy and fired a green beam towards the guy. He fell down, and I wasn't going to give him a chance to get up. I held his arms tight as I sat on my knees on his stomach. A few punches in his face made blood shatter across the room. When I performed a final blast right through his heart, the Saiyan slowly disappeared. Another beep sounded, after which Bardock's voice came through.

'That was Turles, an average Saiyan warrior. The fact that you could defeat him this easy is good news. Let's give you a real challenge.'

I waited for my next opponent to come. I had expected maybe Bardock himself, or even Vegeta. To be perfectly honest, I had almost hoped he had a hologram of Vegeta, so that I could kick his ass once again.  
As soon as I heard the first beep, the hologram slowly appeared. I felt my eyes getting bigger and my breathing became faster. I couldn't do this. I was quite confident, maybe a bit too confident when it came to Vegeta and others, but I couldn't do anything against the four meter creature that stood in front of me. The white pants, the red cloth and the golden accessories were giving away that Broly was going to be my next opponent. For some reason, my body froze and I got hit right in the face. As I fell back, all I could do was look at that greenish hair and those mean eyes. This was the saiyan who had caused us so much trouble, the one who had made Vegeta evil. If Bardock and Raditz hadn't been able to defeat him, how was I supposed to?

'Elaine, are you okay?'

I heard Bardock speak, but the words didn't sink in, I was too afraid. I thought about my dream and the sad Broly I had seen, with the depressing look on his face and his eyes looking at me as if he was about to commit suicide.

'Elaine! Elaine, answer me!'

For a few seconds, I was looking for the right words to speak. In the end, there were only seven that came to mind.

'Why is Broly here? Get me out!'


End file.
